How It Should Be
by GleekForever914
Summary: Now all gone their separate ways and with their own lives, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and other characters come together for Christmas and New Years. Although with whats going on between everyone, their won't be much focus on the holidays. Especially with the couples, and oh yeah, the kids too! *Rating will definitely go up soon *(I'm New, please don't hate:)


It was a cold snowy day in Fresno, California as Brittany and Santana were sitting at their kitchen table, conversing about how excited they were their daughter Adrian was coming home from the army. As they were talking they heard a knock at the door, Santana bolted out of her seat throwing herself at the door. "Oh my god Adrian!" Brittany and Santana both screamed as their beautiful daughter walked in the door. Adrian had long beautiful black hair just like Santana's, she was tall and skinny, with eyes that you couldn't help but stare into. "We've missed you SO much honey! Evan get in here! "Your sister is here!" Evan, Adrian's 16 year old brother walked in the room. As he saw his sister, a huge grin appeared on his face. It had only been a year and a half, but he missed his sister so much. Part of him was angry at her for even leaving in the first place, but he missed her too much. He ran to her giving her a huge hug. Adrian grinned and hugged back, "I've missed you guys too." She said.

Evan smiled, glad to hear her voice. "Yeah well you wouldn't miss me so much if you were here more!" he said. Slightly joking but at the same time being serious. Santana knew all too well the tone that Evan uses when he's about to get bitchy, after all he is her son. "Can I take your bag and coat sweetie?" Santana said to Adrian.

"Um actually I brought something for all of you! You know, since its Christmas and all." Adrian said hanging her coat up. First, here you go Evan! Adrian giggled as she pulled out a neatly wrapped box, handing it to him. As Evan sat on the couch and started opening his gift, Adrian pulled out 2 large clothes boxes, handing them to her moms. Santana and Brittany's mouths dropped as they pulled out their old Cheerio Uniforms from high school. "I had them tailored!" Adrian said, "You know, because you're not the same size you were at 16 and 17!" she said laughing. "Their amazing, I can't believe it! Thank you so much honey!" Santana said.

As they conversed about the Cheerio Uniforms, Evan had opened up his present, although he didn't know what to think at first. Adrian looked over and started laughing hysterically, it was a box of condoms. "WHAT?!" Santana said, laughing as she hit her daughter on the shoulder. "He's 16 moms! Who knows what he's doing!" Adrian said cracking up. Evan started laughing, with Santana and Brittany as his parents, growing up their family had always been totally open about anything sexual ever since he could remember. "Well I don't think I'll need these at all, but just in case!" he said winking and laughing as he took them up to his room. When Evan was in front of people, he knew how to play it right and what to say when it came to sexual things. But when it came to his sexuality, he wasn't sure. Although he had never brought it up to his moms, he was too scared.

"I am just so glad to have you home honey" said Brittany as she stopped laughing, it's been so long!"

"Oh come on mom! It's only been a year and a half! Although it feels like forever since I've taken a shower!" Adrian said sniffing her armpits laughing. "Ooo! Perfect! You go take a shower so you'll be ready!" Santana said with a sneaky smile. "Oh come on moms, you know I don't like surprises!" Adrian said. "It's nothing Adrian! Just our closest friends! And besides you love all of them too!" said Evan as he came back down the stairs. "Ugh, alright but if ANYBODY starts to break out into song I will go all Lima heights on their sorry asses!" Adrian said as she headed up the stairs to get in the shower.

"Evan! Are you all ready? Everyone will be here any minute!" Santana yelled upstairs. "Yeah mom I'm ready! Evan screamed down the stairs. He told his mom he was ready, although he definitely wasn't. He was nervous, he was more than nervous, he was scared. He had the biggest crush on Blaine and Kurt's 16 year old son Jake. He thought he was one of the hottest guys his age that he's ever seen, but at the same time he really liked Rachel and Finn's beautiful daughter Savannah. One thing he knew was that he couldn't change the fact they were coming, he just had to make sure he looked as good as he could.

"You look so beautiful today Santana" Brittany said as the two were cooking in the kitchen. "Aw baby you look beautiful too" she said. The two leaned in for an innocent kiss which should have only lasted a few seconds, but quickly turned into much more. They slowly started making out, not even realizing that their kids could walk in at any moment. Santana lifted Brittany up onto the counter, rubbing her thighs and moving up her body as they passionately made out. "You wanna go for a quickie in the pantry?" Santana asked, smiling at her. "You read my mind" Brittany said as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Just as the Pantry door closed, they heard a knock at the door followed by the doorbell. They both groaned as their quickie in the pantry came to a stop. "I promise I'll make it up to you baby" Brittany said to Santana as she gave her one last kiss and walked out of the pantry.

Adrian came down the stairs, all showered and clean passing Lord Tubbington on the couch. She was surprised to see Kurt and Blaine already there as she turned the corner into the kitchen. "Adrian! Oh my gosh it's really you!" Kurt screamed as he ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Yeah it's really me! And I'm glad to be here to!" she said as she reached over and gave Blaine a hug next.

As all the adults conversed and ate snacks in the kitchen, Evan and Jake went and sat in the living room. He was so nervous that Jake was there, he didn't know if he could tell Jake his feelings, especially if Jake could possibly like him like that. He had always loved the way Jake looked and dressed, he had gorgeous blue eyes that mesmerize you when you look into them and blonde wavy hair that stopped just above his eyes. He wore tight jeans that showed the curves all over his body, and skytop shoes with tight shirts that showed off his muscular arms. Evan's heart was thumping loud, so loud he was afraid Jake would hear. "Hey Jake, I got a new Xbox game yesterday, wanna go play it?" he asked. Trying to hide his nerves and not make it seem so obvious. "Sure!" Jake said as they both ran up the stairs to his room, passing the adults in the Kitchen.

"So Blaine, how did your Audition for that movie role go?" Brittany asked him while getting everybody something to drink. "Well unfortunately they called and said that they wanted to go in another direction. But it's alright because my manager gave me a call, and on Monday I have an audition for an amazing movie which you guys won't even believe!"

Blaine's voice slowly started fading out of Kurt's head, all he could focus on was Blaine himself. He couldn't believe where he was and how things were. They were happily married, which is something Kurt thought would never happen. He'll always remember the first time he met Blaine, and the effect he had on him. And now, they were married, with a very handsome son and a beautiful home in Los Angeles. Even though for the most part everything was good, Kurt was still sad, he and Blaine hadn't really had much time alone in the past few weeks because of their busy schedules.

Just as Kurt started to come back to reality and listen to what they were talking about around him, they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh! I'll get it!" Kurt said as he jumped up and walked to the door. "SURPRISE!" Finn yelled as the door swung open. "Oh my god Finn! What are you doing here?!" Kurt asked as he jumped into his brother's arms.

"Well Santana called us and thought it would be nice to have us all together for Christmas this year! You know, since we haven't been able to all be together the past few years. But I don't have to go back to work for the next week! So we packed our bags and here we are!" Finn said.

"Oh I'm just so happy to see you! He said hugging him again "But wait where's Rachel and Savannah?" Kurt asked. "Oh, yeah, well there a few hours behind actually. Rachel had to do this last minute audition for a new production of Wicked, she wants the part so bad and I didn't want to get in her way! So she and Savannah took a later flight and should be here around 11 or 12!"

"Hey Lumps! How about instead of mumbling on and on by the door you come over here!" Santana said as she ran over to Finn and gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you to Sandbags!" Finn said jokingly as he embraced her.

As everyone gathered back around the table and continued talking, Brittany thought to herself. She thought that having all of her best friends, her amazing wife, and kids here for Christmas wasn't going to be just great, but the best Christmas ever.


End file.
